Match
Match (also known as Project Match) is a genomorph, and the first clone of Superman. Personality Match's behavior is feral; he seems unable to form words, and is aggressive even without provocation. He reacts violently to the Superman-shield, though is attached to it himself. After his clothing was damaged, he branded himself with a new logo with his heat vision. Physical appearance Match appears exactly like Superboy, with one notable difference: his eyes have black sclera, light blue irises and black pupils. He has a self-inflicted brand on his chest, resembling the S-shield, though in mirror image. History Early life Match was created as part of Project Match, as a first attempt to clone a Kryptonian. Luthor wished for Superman to "meet his match", but the project was a failure. Kryptonian DNA proved too difficult to replicate, and the imperfect sequence made Match uncontrollable. He was stored deep inside Cadmus, and his presence was kept a secret. Cloning a Kryptonian would eventually be tried again, this time more successful because the gaps were filled with human DNA. Present Luthor told Superboy about his "brother", though he claimed Match was a later project than Project Kr. Superboy eventually found the chamber where Match was held, locked away and put on ice with countless other experiments. Against Luthor's advice, Superboy freed Match. Match was not capable of thanking his liberator, instead attacking the boy with a red S-shield on his chest. The fight destroyed a lot of containment pods, and though Match beat Superboy because he had access to full Kryptonian powers, he was telepathically put to sleep by Dubbilex, who had Match transported to Genomorph City. In Dubbilex's secret hideout, Match was kept sedated by G-Gnomes. However, he managed to break his thrall when he noticed Superboy. This time, Superboy had enhanced powers thanks to Shields Luthor gave him, and now, he beat Match. Guardian and Mercy arrived to put Match back on ice. Match's pod was carted out of Cadmus by Monsieur Mallah. The Light thought they could use him for future plans. Powers and abilities As a genetic clone of Superman, he has the normal abilities of a Kryptonian who has absorbed the solar energy of a yellow sun. As of now, his powers include: * Flight: * Heat vision: * Invulnerability: * Super strength: Equipment * Solar suit: Match dons a white solar suit with a red Superman S-symbol on the chest. The suit allowed him to absorb yellow sun radiation to fuel his powers even underground. Appearances Background in other media * Match was a clone of Superboy, created by the Agenda. Though at first, he was able to pass on as his template, and on multiple occasions acted as an impostor, eventually his DNA broke down and he became closer to a Bizarro. * Match at one point uses his heat vision to burn an S-shield in his chest; this is a reference to Superboy-Prime. The backwards S is common among Bizarro versions of Superman. * This is his first animated appearance. References Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Cadmus Category:Genomorphs Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with super strength Category:Individuals with the ability to fly